1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cheese press for pressing cheese in cheese moulds provided covers through which pressure is applied to the cheese.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A known cheese press adapted to press cheese in a plurality of moulds simultaneously has a tunnel chamber with a conveyor device for the intermittent horizontal displacement of the cheese moulds along the tunnel. When the cheese moulds are not being moved, for each cheese mould there is a press acting vertically, through a pressing member, on the cover of the cheese mould. Such presses are conveniently hydraulically or pneumatically powered.
For certain types of cheese, such as Cheddar cheese made from pieces, it is important to allow the air inclusions between the pieces to escape during pressing. This can be achieved by placing the cheese press in a vessel in which a vacuum is generated. However, there are difficulties in locating the hydraulic or pneumatic press cylinders of the cheese press in a vacuum vessel, for, in the event of a defect, the cylinders are difficult to reach, lubricating oil from the press cylinders may penetrate the vessel during pressure changes in the vessel, and extra care must be taken in keeping the inside of the vessel clean.